Naughty Boii
by Hunter Hatake and Neko Uchiha
Summary: Potion explodes, Ron faints, Draco is Harry's naughty boy! No one has ever used this song before! Something new! Yay! Warning: May result in squealing from seeing boyxboy


Naughty Boii

Hunter: Oh god, I can't believe I'm doing another one of these.

Neko: Yay! I love this song xP Harry and Draco are in this one, ah-ha-ha-ha!

Hunter: How I ended up agreeing to this…

Roxxi: I finally get to write one!

Neko: O.O Okay then…

Disclaimer: We don't own this song T.T sadly, we also don't own Harry or Draco (Neko: Draco is mine!) O.o

Summary: Harry and Draco are working together in Potions and some weird Potion that makes you sing the song that suits you most. Harry and Draco end up singing O.o Why in the world are they singing this song?!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was a normal day in Potions class between Gryffindor and Slytherin, and of course Snape paired the students with people they hated.

Harry and Draco were paired since they 'hate' each other. The potion was completely fine until something went wrong; maybe they boiled it too long? We may never know what caused it, but suddenly potion exploded all over the two rivals, covering them with a light silvery liquid.

"Potter, what did you do? 10 points from Gryffindor!" Snape snapped. But Harry and Draco weren't paying attention to Snape; they weren't even paying attention to anyone else, just each other. Harry was about to say something when, instead of what he wanted to say out came;

_You naughty boy_

A strange beat started. It sounded…catchy…

Draco looked at Harry like he was crazy, and he opened his mouth to tell him just that, but all that came out was "Uggh…" It was a weird sort of groan. Harry looked at him, but lyrics started flowing from his mouth.

_You're my naughty boy_

_You're the one my mama loves but daddy wont_

_Aha aha_

_Darling you're my naughty boy_

_You got the touch and I can't get enough_

_Aha aha_

_Sex me, sex me_

Everyone in the classroom stared at Harry, but the two enemies were still enthralled in the music. Draco started singing next. His voice in a sexy, deep tone;

_I'm a ladies man_

_Always ready to answer a call_

_Just give me a chance_

_And I will give you all_

Harry's eyes widened, but somehow the lyrics made him laugh inside. To everyone's horror, they started singing again.

_For so long I have tried to get to you_

_Darling you're a one of a kind_

_In my dreams every night it's me and you_

_Darling please will you be mine?_

_You're my naughty boy_

_You're the one my mama loves but daddy wont_

_Aha aha_

_Darling you're my naughty boy_

_You got the touch and I can't get enough_

_Aha aha_

Everyone in the class got passed the initial shock and they were all either laughing or enjoying the show. Harry and Draco were good singers, who would have thought? Draco started singing again, in that same voice that made the girls turn to mush.

_You know who I am_

_Yeah, I am the one who never ever close the door_

_Darling, come with your flower, and I will give you more_

Harry and Draco soon found themselves on top of the desk dancing together. Harry watched as Draco sung; _damn, that boy is hot…_ He thought.

_For so long I have tried to get to you, _

_Darling you're a one of a kind_

_In my dreams every night it's me and you _

_Darling please will you be mine?_

_You're my naughty boy_

_You're the one my mama loves but daddy wont_

_Aha aha_

_Darling you're my naughty boy_

_You got the touch and I can't get enough_

_Aha aha_

_You're my naughty boy_

_You're the one my mama loves but daddy wont_

_Aha aha_

_Darling you're my naughty boy_

_You got the touch and I can't get enough_

_Aha aha_

Draco watched as Harry sung in a…girly voice? He listened as Harry sung the chorus, his eyes closed; _I wish I actually was his naughty boy… _

_I'm your sex bomb_

_Hold me tight _

Harry sung in the background; _Sex, sex, uh, uh_.

_Darling come with your flower_

_I'm your naughty boy_

The class was clapping along with the music, many of the girls were giggling. Even Snape had smirked. The only person not liking what they were seeing was Ron, but he had fainted the second Harry said 'Naughty Boy'

_You're my naughty boy_

_You're the one my mama loves but daddy wont_

_Aha aha_

_Darling you're my naughty boy_

_You got the touch and I can't get enough_

_Aha aha_

_You're my naughty boy,_

_You're the one my mama loves but daddy wont_

_Aha aha_

_Darling you're my naughty boy_

_You got the touch and I can't get enough_

_Aha aha_.

Draco smirked.

_I'm your naughty boy _He said, and honestly, meant.

The danced a bit more, a lot of the people were dancing too. The song _was _quite catchy.

_You naughty boy _Harry said, finishing the song, but even if he had more lines to say, he definitely wouldn't be able to, because at that second Draco grabbed him and kissed him.

All the girls squealed and cheered. Seamus Finnegan jumped on top of a table and 'whooped'

Harry and Draco pulled away, Draco still holding onto Harry. "You naughty boy," Harry said and they kissed again.

The End! Yay!

Hunter: This is what happens when you watch too much Harry/Draco videos then listen to Naughty Boy by Gunther.

Neko: That was by far the best thing ever! XD I loved it. I'm proud of myself, this is way better than With Love.

Hunter: But that one was crack….

Neko: Yeah, but, now I'm happy, that was the best song fic that I have ever written.

Hunter: Now go download that song people! Then read this again and it will be even better!

Neko: If you review this we'll give you a cookie of Draco and Harry kissing O.o I want one too! So review!

Harry: How do you send someone a cookie over the internet…?

Draco: The better question here is; where did you get cookies of us kissing?!

Hunter: Roxxi gave them to us.

Roxxi: You're not supposed to tell people my secret!

Neko: Anyways! Remember, go get this song while you read this, it's really great, AND you'll love this song, seriously.

Ta-Ta People! Remember what you get if you review: O


End file.
